What Are Best Friends For
by Prismsword
Summary: Luke fon Fabre has been feeling down lately. After killing Van, parting ways with everyone, he's been feeling lonely lately. But, when a certain best friend comes to cheer him up, laughter and romance breaks out in the Fabre residence. Friends are more than love, friends are everything from your first breath, to your very last one.
1. Grand Chokmah's Event Invitation

Luke snarled at himself as he tossed and turned in his bed. The blue cheagle that resided next to him slept peacefully, but that was soon to come to a end as the redheaded teen rolled over and smothered the sacred creature under his body.

His high pitched voice cried, "M-Master," was barely he could say, "y-you're squishing me..."

Luke's eyes snapped open and he pulled the blue creature from under him, "Aww, Mieu! What the hell are you doing in my bed!"

"I'm sorry master," he said apologetically with the eyes of an angel, "I gotten cold...so I decided..."

"What," the redheaded teen asked impatiently as he snapped at the cheagle, "that you could just lay in my bed like you own it?"

"M-Master..."

"Don't master me! Mieu, you are so-"

"Annoying," a deep voice penetrated the room's sanctum and completed Luke's sentence, "conniving, bumbling, amateurish? Which one is it Luke?"

"Well, what I was going to say was irritating. But annoying will do finely," he said, letting go of Mieu. He jumped out of bed to help pull his blonde friend out of the window, "what are you doing here, Guy?"

Guy placed his hands on his hips and he leaned forward, glaring at Luke in his eyes, "What? An old friend can't come to see one another. Which brings me to saying: why don't you ever visit Grand Chokmah? I hear Your Majesty is planning an event."

"I don't wanna go...I'm too bored to deal with Malkuth's Emperor Peony, or his psychotic ideas."

"Which takes us back to Grand Chokmah's event," Guy said, following Luke back to his bed. Luke looked up and frowned at the blonde swordsman and playfully punched him in the arm.

"I said I don't want to go. I'm not bored enough to go to Peony's events. Remember what happened last time you convinced me to go to one?"

_"Come on, Luke. Your Majesty said that the banquet will be fun!"__ -Guy  
_

_"Banquets are not fun, they are stupid and boring!" -Luke  
_

_"If you go, you can get away from Natalia. Maybe even meet you another gal over there while you're at it."  
_

_"You're one to talk, Guy! You still haven't gotten over your woman phobia! Fine whatever! But if I get caught in doing something, I am never coming back to Grand Chokmah ever again!"  
_

_**~Arriving to Grand Chokmah's Banquet~**  
_

_****"See, Luke? It isn't that bad!"  
_

_"Isn't that bad! Guy, you're dressed up like a damn bartender, and I'm wearing this tight-ass Viscount uniform! You tell me when your balls aren't breathing it isn't that bad!"  
_

_"Luke, Luke! You're overreacting! Take a look, most of the people here are wearing tight formal attire. You won't stick out."  
_

_"Whatever. I'm going to go get some punch," Luke walks away towards the clear punch bowl filled with red punch.  
_

_Guy chases after Luke and stops him, "Oh, Luke! Don't drink too much of that punch, or..."  
_

_"Or what? Guy, I'm eighteen now. Let me be,"  
_

_**~After Luke drinks ten cups of Grand Chokmah's punch~**  
_

_****"Luke," Guy called, "Get down from that chandelier!"  
_

_"Woohoo!" Luke swung from one chandelier to another. Flying over the formal guests. He finally drops and lands in front of Guy, who was blushing furiously, "Calm down, G-Guy! I'm just...having the time of my...life!"  
_

_"Come on. I'm taking you back to Baticul! You're wasted!"  
_

_"Oh no you're not! You just wanna get me out of here because you don't l-l-l-love me anymore!"  
_

_"L-love you! Luke, what are you talking about! You're making a scene!"  
_

_"Oh, oh! Me, making a scene! Guy, we don't have sex anymore man...I don't even know what you feel like anymore!"  
_

_"That's it, you're drunk! I am taking you home!"  
_

_Before Guy could grab Luke's arm, the drunken teen wrapped his arms around the older male's neck and smirked, "G-Guy...I just want you to know...that I...love you," he said before smacking his lips into the blonde male's. Guy blushed with the most crimson red appearance and kissed the younger male back, with no hesitation at all.  
_

_**~Back in reality~**  
_

_****_"I don't like remembering it," Luke cursed, slamming his blushing face back into the pillows that rested his head.

Guy laughed and sat on the bed, next to his embarrassed friend, "That was pretty fun! I mean, that was the first time I ever saw you drunk, or heard you talk like that," he began innocently patting his friend on the back, "you know, I still owe you big time for that kiss,"

"What kiss!"

"You know what kiss I'm talking about! Don't play dumb with me! At the banquet!"

"G-Guy," Luke began protesting with a blush on his innocent looking face, "I. Was. Drunk!"

"A drunk man tells no lies! You kissed me on purpose! Admit the truth!"

"Whatever, Guy. But I'm telling you, I didn't kiss you because I wanted to! Like I said, I was drunk!"

Guy smirked and just laughed, with Luke chuckling a bit himself, "Okay fine. But are you sure you don't want to come to Emperor Peony's event? Another good chance to get away from Natalia!"

"Okay fine, fine! But if the banquet thing comes up,"

"Don't worry about it. In Grand Chokmah, a noble can pull some strings. So, I'll pick you up tonight at eight. I'll have the Albiore then."

"Yeah, whatever. Now get out of my room, so I can get ready. You're starting to get annoying!"

Guy stood up and shrugged casually, "Hey, what are best friends for?" he asked before climbing out the window. Using the secret exit as always, cause that is how he can get Luke. Even though, that kiss at the banquet...he really enjoyed it. Hopefully Luke will get drunk again, and maybe they can kiss again.


	2. New Plans

"Master," the blue cheagle called in a very high pitched tone, "you look amazing!"

Luke stood in front of his bedroom's mirror. He was wearing his _"Tactical Leader" _outfit, knowing the event wasn't going to be formal. His eyes grazed over his reflection, as his mouth echoed in appreciation to his small, blue companion, "Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely! Guy always loved that suit," a small blue hand flew swiftly to cover his mouth, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that..."

"Guy loved this outfit? Mieu,"

Luke's eyes gave the cheagle a run for his money, "Y-yes...master?"

"Talk."

"Guy confined me to secret. I couldn't possibly betray him," Mieu hopped off the oak-wood dresser and began escaping Luke's fiery demeanor. Luke glared at the fugitive and smirked, "Get your little blue ass back here!"

The chase was on. Mieu slipped under the door's opening and ran into Duke and Susanne's room. The son burst into the empty room and glanced around, imitating a detective at work. His eyes threw daggers at every corner of the room, but refused to located the little snitch.  
The blue creature had already slipped past Luke's guard and headed for the courtyard. The redheaded teen viewed from the bedroom's window, and saw a cyan shade move across the garden field.

"Found you, you little bastard," the chase resumed. He came to the courtyard where Pere just finished planting a beautiful cyan colored rose.

"Ahh, it completes the garden," the retired swordsman averted his eyes to the angry teen charging towards him. He dove, and gripped the garden's newest member, "L-L-L-L"

Luke stood, dusted himself off and glanced at the rose he instantly demolished, "Ohh...this isn't Mieu..."

"Lucas fon Fabre! You...you snatched up my beautiful rose!"

"Sorry Pere, I was sorta...looking for Mieu. Oh by the way...did you just call me Lucas!"

Pere nodded with extreme enragement. He took the miniature shovel and chucked it the teen. Its impact came quickly and knocked the teen into the arms of a very handsome blonde.

"Whoa, Luke," his voice made the teen feel safe, even though the pain in is head throbbed, "are you okay? What happened?"

"Lucas dug up my Chokman Cyan Rose..."

"Uhh, did he just call you Lucas?"

"Don't ask," he took Guy's hand and dragged him to his bedroom where he was angrily thrown on the queen sized bed, "You. What did you tell Mieu about my _"Tactical Leader" _outfit?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Mieu let it slip that you loved this outfit. Whats up with that? If you wanted one so badly, I'll have Pere knit you one up."

"Yeah, I don't think you might want to tell him that, Lucas. Besides, it looks good on you, brings out the color in your hair."

Luke blushed, and marched over, sitting next to his blonde friend, "Thanks. Anyway, where's the Albiore?"

Guy sat up and looked Luke in the eyes, "Yeah, about that. I decided that I didn't want to go. I got a better idea in mind instead."

"No wonder you're in your regular clothing. So, you're telling me that I got dressed for nothing! Guy-"

"I can fix that," Guy said before blushing madly at the comment. He chuckled at Luke's blushing, innocent looking face.

He leaned in slowly and cautiously, breathing roughly. His eyes became blanketed by the eyelids that plagued them. Luke's blue pupil's reflected back as Guy's lips gotten closer to his'. As he could feel the blonde's breath taking over the surface of his lips, he pause, and waited. Waited for the right time to whack the male, but it never came. Instead, only a small kiss upon his lips was a replacement, which sent the teen to a daze, only to kiss him back.


	3. Setting With Guy

Luke's ferocious blush took control and he pushed Guy off, wiping his lips and stomping around his room in unbearable anger, "G-Guy?! What the hell did you do that for?! I-I mean...you...YOU KISSED ME?!"

"Pretty much, you got a problem?" He said, smirking his blonde face off then rushing up kissing him again. This time, he pinned him against the wall and stroked his short red hair, "I...I love you, Luke..."

Luke blushed in a red fury and shook his head in a very violent movement, "G-Guy...no, no! I love y- I mean, I don't love you! I mean come on! We're guys! We can't fall in love with each other!"

The swordsman shrugged and glanced at Luke in a seductive way, "And? I don't get you Luke. Before Asch died, I seen the way you look at him...And I looked at you the same way. Luke, don't you see, I want you to be mine!"

"Guy..."

"Luke!"

"GUY!"

"LUKE!"

"M-Master Luke," a maid knocked hesitantly and mumbled through the door, "are you okay...?"

"I'm fine," Guy took the initiative and began to kiss his neck, running a hand up the other male's shirt, "I...I'm playing" he moaned in between his sentences, "I'm p-playing the game- a! A game..."

The maid blushed and and nodded, "Understood," she walked away, and Luke punched his friend in the face, "Guy, stop it! We almost got caught you hear?!"

Guy stumbled back on the bed and he sighed, placing a hand on his face, "Luke...fine! If you wanna be a jerk, that's FINE! Next time when you need an excuse for you and Natalia's wedding rehearsal, don't come looking for me!"

Jumping out Luke's window, he ran away and the redheaded male called after him, "Guy! Guy, wait!"

He didn't listen. Just ran away. Tears swelled up in his eyes to the fact of Luke rejected him. He didn't know whatelse to do, the love of his life didn't love him. He couldn't have anyone else, cause the feeling stabbed his heart and didn't let go. Moving in a zigzag motion, splitting it in a symmetric motion. Killing him. Meanwhile, Luke clutched his heart and closed his eyes.

"Guy...I love you too, but something won't allow me to love you back..."

_**~Three Months Later~**_

_****_Luke didn't forget about that evening, when Guy confessed to him. He couldn't do anything about it since Guy didn't return from Grand Chokmah. He's been visited from everyone: From Tear to Jade. Everyone, except Guy. Just the thought of him angered Luke, for not coming in three whole months. He helped Pere replant his cyan rose and a few more. He had dinner in silence, until one particular night.

"Gailardia, welcome. We were in the middle of dinner, would you care to join us?" Duke had said in a reassuring manner.

"No thank you," he said smiling, "I need to talk to you and your wife, if that's okay."

"Of course Gailardia. Luke, if you will excuse us."

They went to the bedroom, and closed it in privacy. Luke took the advantage and placed his ear to the door. He can listen and distinguish one voice to another.

_"Duke, Susanne. I have a request from Emperor Peony that requests for Luke."_

_"Luke," his father asked, "why him? I don't understand. Why not use Jade?"  
_

_"Duke, let's hear him out. Please continue, Gailardia."  
_

_"Well...he wants Luke and me to go on a special request for him. There are tyrants trying to restart the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth and we thought as Luke being the guy who saved both countries, he'd be most eligible to go with me."  
_

_"We understand, but what about Tear? As a representative from Yulia City, is she going along as well?"  
_

_"No, Yulia's playing as a third-party in this. They both have people that wants for both, so they'll be neutral for now. If it gets worse, we'll have to fight Tear."  
_

_"I understand. We will tell Luke. When shall this be taking place?"  
_

_"Tomorrow, at nine. It be best to tell him tonight. Will that be okay?"  
_

_"That's fine. Take care of our son."  
_

__Luke thought the conversation was over and returned to the dinner table, chowing down like crazy and pretending not to hear a word. Guy pretended not to see Luke once again and left from the manor. Duke and Susanne however, began to speak to Luke about the previous topic. His facial expressions were impressive, but they saw through the fascade. So, Luke's gonna be with Guy. Something he wanted, more than ever.


End file.
